The invention relates to an underbody panel for a motor vehicle, in particular a passenger vehicle.
Such an underbody panel for a motor vehicle is already known, for example, from DE 10 2010 004 532 A1. The underbody panel has at least one underbody panel element which is arranged in the region of a pivotable vehicle wheel of the motor vehicle and is pivotable with this wheel during a pivoting movement of the vehicle. The underbody panel element is then thereby pivoted with the vehicle wheel both when the vehicle wheel is pivoted around its steering axis in a first pivot direction and when the vehicle wheel is pivoted, i.e., steered, around its pivot axis in a second pivot direction which is opposite to the first pivot direction.
Additionally, DE 10 2013 219 212 discloses an underbody panel part of a wheel axle in the wheel housing of a motor vehicle, having a main body whose covering surface can be changed and which has a fastening structure for fixed connection to the body and/or a fastening structure for fixed connection to a wishbone of the vehicle.
The object of the present invention is to create an underbody panel of the aforementioned type, by means of which especially advantageous aerodynamics can be achieved.
In order to create an underbody panel of the abovementioned type, by means of which particularly advantageous aerodynamics of the vehicle can be achieved, at least one second underbody panel element is provided according to the invention which is arranged in the region of the vehicle wheel and is pivotable with this wheel in the opposite direction to the first underbody panel element during a pivoting movement of the vehicle wheel. The underbody panel elements are thus pivotable relative to each other. It can thus be avoided that both underbody panel elements are always moved during pivoting or steering movements of the vehicle wheel, but rather always only one of the underbody panel elements is moved. If, for example, the vehicle wheel is pivoted around the steering axis in a first pivot direction, then the first underbody panel element, for example, will thus be moved, for example pivoted, with the vehicle wheel, while the second underbody panel element will not be moved and preferably remains in its position, which it assumes when the vehicle wheel is positioned for straight driving. Both the vehicle wheel and the first underbody panel element are thus moved relative to the second underbody panel element.
If the vehicle wheel is, for example, pivoted around its steering axis in a second pivot direction which is opposite to the first pivot direction, then, for example, not the first underbody panel element but the second underbody panel element will be moved, preferably pivoted, with the wheel, so that both the vehicle wheel and the second underbody panel element are moved, preferably pivoted, relative to the first underbody panel element. The number of load changes can be halved in comparison to a one-piece underbody panel element which is moved during every pivoting movement of the vehicle wheel, since always only one of the underbody panel elements is moved or in motion during a pivoting movement or a steering lock of the vehicle wheel. Respective lengths of sealing surfaces, by means of which the underbody panel elements are sealed, for example, against components of the motor vehicle adjoining the underbody panel elements, can thereby be reduced so that an especially advantageous and effective sealing of the underbody panel elements against the components can be realized. In this way, unfavorable air turbulence can be avoided, so that the air resistance and thus the aerodynamics of the motor vehicle can be improved compared to a one-piece underbody panel element which pivots during every pivoting movement of the vehicle wheel. As a result, the energy consumption and thus, for example, the fuel consumption of the motor vehicle can be kept low. With the abovementioned components, there are, for example, parts or regions of a wheel-housing shell, also referred to as a fender skirt, against which the underbody panel elements can be sealed especially effectively. An aerodynamic optimization of the motor vehicle can thus be achieved.
The object of the present invention is also to create a motor vehicle of the aforementioned type which has especially advantageous aerodynamics.
To solve this object, a motor vehicle has at least one underbody panel, which comprises at least one underbody panel element which is arranged in the region of a pivotable vehicle wheel and moves with this wheel during a pivoting movement. At least one second underbody panel element which is arranged in the region of the vehicle wheel is furthermore provided. According to the invention, the first underbody element is moveable relative to the second underbody panel element by means of steering the vehicle wheel in a first direction, while the second underbody panel element is moveable relative to the first underbody panel element by means of steering the vehicle in a second direction which is opposite to the first direction.
Advantageous embodiments of the motor vehicle with advantageous developments of the invention are specified in the remaining claims.
Further advantages, features and details of the invention arise from the following description of a preferred exemplary embodiment as well as from the drawing.